


A Doting Mother

by AndSoISaidMrglrg



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Diapered, Diapers, F/F, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28471479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndSoISaidMrglrg/pseuds/AndSoISaidMrglrg
Summary: Story for Snakeman. Nora has been working a little too much recently, and so the Warner's decide to take it upon themselves to try and alleviate the young woman of all her stress, in the most wacky and zany way they could think of.
Kudos: 15





	A Doting Mother

Another day, another nightmare for the people on the Warner Movie Lot. Some people were spared from the wrath of the Warner brothers and Warner sister, and today, they were going to ease up on just about everyone there. The trio had a different target for the day, a person who they had been putting off ever since their comeback due to the sheer fear the woman managed to instill on them. It was of course, none other than the one, the only, Nora Rita Norita, the current C.E.O of the Warner Bros. Company.

The three-man band of miscreants normally left the business woman alone to go about her day with only minimal distractions or detractions from her work, but it never went any further than that due to her ignoring them the best she can. This time however, the Warner’s burst through her office door, their expressions stoic and their walk almost militaristic in how in synch they were as they marched up to the older woman’s desk. Unsurprised by this intrusion, Nora just rolled her eyes up to see them, not even bothering to move her head and give them the time of day.

“Oh great, and to what do I owe the pleasure of you three barging into my office? Again.” Nora sarcastically asked as she rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the mountain of papers and other things stacked on her desk.

“Well, you see Ms. CEO, we’ve noticed that perhaps you’ve been working a little too hard recently.” Yakko stated as he pressed his hands together and pointed at the large workload Nora was working on.

“It’s not healthy to keep overworking yourself. Have a sandwich instead!” Wakko suggested as he pulled out what could only be described as the greasiest looking thing that had ever been put between two slices of bread. Just looking at it could give a person diabetes. 

“I don’t know what’s more insulting, the fact that you just offered me that toxic waste you call a sandwich, or that you’re trying to tell me what’s healthy as if you’re an expert on it.” The older woman responded harshly, not mincing her words and 

“Oh no you don’t!” Dot chimed in before looking over to her gluttonous younger brother. “Wakko, if you would.” She said as she bowed forward with her arms motioning forward at Nora’s desk.

“Can do!” The young Warner replied before walking over to the side of Nora’s desk, lifting it up with his cartoonish strength and sliding all the papers and documents into his gullet. It didn’t take more than a second for everything on the desk to be devoured and the desk sat back in its original place before Wakko let out an overly loud belch.

“Well would you look at that, your schedule just cleared up.” Dot said with a smug grin as Wakko walked back over beside her, the young warner brother rubbing his belly and feeling satisfied from the little snack.

“Listen here you 90’s rejects, I am not going to just sit idly by and let you and your shenanigans run rampant in my office! If you want to go bother that lazy security guard or that lame brain doctor, go right ahead, but I will not indulge you three in your zany antics.” Nora shouted, slamming her hands against her desk as she stood up and stared down at the three Warner’s with daggers in her eyes.

“That’s not what the script says.” Yakko rebutted. 

“What script?” Nora asked angrily through gritted teeth.

Yakko pulled out the episode’s script, opening it up smack dab in the middle and placed a finger on a line. “Ahem, it says right here on page 269 that we, the Animaniacs show Ms. CEO that all work and no play can lead to severe stress and underlying conditions that may affect you in your later years.” The eldest Warner recited before closing the script with a loud thud with just one hand. “Clearly, this can only mean one thing.”

“Lay out a balanced schedule so that she can enjoy herself while also maintaining the massive workload she’s taking on all the time?” Wakko suggested, but his bother gave him a loving pat on the head for a nice try.

“Close! We just flip the script like so…” Yakko paused as he literally turned the pages of the script upside down, causing it to be rewritten and change its wording entirely. “…and voila!” The eldest Warner exclaimed as he slapped the back of his hand against the revised script, showing that now it said that the Warner’s show Nora the importance of all play and no work.

“Any ideas on how to do that?” Wakko asked his older brother, but Yakko just looked back at him and shrugged. The three of them did that sort of stuff every day, but they had to come up with something a little more…realistic for the older woman to take part in.

Dot thought for a second until a light bulb appeared above her head. “I think I might have an idea.” She said with a mischievous smile before pouncing on the still raging woman, the two of them getting into a tumble as white smoke enveloped their clash. When it was all over, the Warner sister came out on top. As for Nora, she didn’t just come out on the bottom, she came out at the very bottom.

As she held her head trying to regain her composure, Nora was surprised when she looked down and she wasn’t wearing her normal business attire. In fact, she was hardly wearing anything.

On her head, the black-haired Latina still had her glasses, but she was also wearing a baby blue bonnet. Moving down, there was a bib that was just barely big enough to cover her breasts with an embroidery that said “C.E.NO”. From there, Nora saw that she was also sporting some mittens and booties with ribbons tied tightly around her wrists, making it so that they could neither slip off and so she couldn’t take them off herself. However, all of that paled in comparison to the thick, white, fluffy diaper that Dot had taped snuggly around her waist.

“What. The Hell. Am I wearing?” Nora asked as she looked down at her body in disgust. It was hard not to be disturbed, especially having her custom-made suit ripped off her body and replaced with such infantile garb, but while all of it looked so hideous, the older woman couldn’t help but stare at the bulky padding between her legs, her eyes twitching every time the diaper crinkled.

The black-haired Latina was so upset that she didn’t even realize that the Warner sister had turned the desk into a crib, so not only was Nora being held within a diapered prison, she was also locked inside of a wooden cage.

“I swear, if you three don’t get out of my office right now, I’m going to…!” Nora started to shout, but she was abruptly cut off by the sound of a loud brassy fart cutting through the air, her fart to be exact.

The older woman didn’t even look back. She could feel and hear what was going on perfectly well, and the last thing she needed was to watch the act in the process. The crinkling, the crackling, the sound of sludge bubbling and 

“Eh, I don’t think that was in the script...” Yakko stated as he looked at the script just to make sure. 

“Script, Schmitt, all I know is that momma has a very stinky baby to take care of! Isn’t that right my little Shnookums!” Dot responded as she took the large stack of papers from her older brother and threw it out the window.

As Nora was doing her best not to go ballistic so that the mess in her diaper didn’t end up any worse than it already was, the Warner sister made her way over to the overgrown baby with a smile on her face. The older woman saw her and was about to chew Dot out, but before Nora could get even a single word out, Dot took a pacifier out and popped it right into the diapered woman’s mouth.

“I’ll go ahead and take care of this little bundle of joy while you two find something else to do to fill the time.” The warner sister said as she picked the diapered woman out of her crib, carrying her out the office and leaving Yakko and Wakko to figure out what to do next.

Meanwhile, Mommy Dot and her new charge were making their way down the hall and into the elevator of the building. Nora was freaking out of course, the diapered woman not wanting to be seen by anyone in her current state, but every time she moved, she could feel the rancid mush under her tush squish and squelching under her, making her freeze and reconsider moving at all.

Dot on the other hand was as cool as a cucumber, despite not knowing the first thing about being a mother. It was a good thing that she had her book “How to be a mother 101 for cartoon dummies”. Thought, she made sure that her diapered charge didn’t see it. Nora was already nervous enough without needing to know the Warner sister didn’t even know what she was doing.

“Aw, don’t you worry baby, Mommy Dot’s going to make sure you have a relaxing, fun-filled day.” The Warner sister stated before giving Nora a little boop on the nose, but that just made the Latina woman even more furious than she already was with her, if that was even possible.

Eventually, Dot and the diapered woman made it to the first floor of the building, somehow managing to bypass many executives and other suits in the building. Right before the doors opened though, The Warner sister took out a large stroller from out of nowhere for her bouncing baby girl and placed her inside.

The feeling of slimy sludge crawling against Nora’s skin as she was forced to sit down in the rancid pile of waste sent shiver’s down her spine. What’s worse was that the smell finally made its way into her nose, and she could tell right away that today was definitely not the best day to have had quinoa wraps.

Once the elevator doors opened, Dot happily strolled Nora out of there and passed some people who were currently waiting for the lift. Somehow, none of them noticed that their boss was sitting in her own waste and being strolled around by some animated character. One would have thought that would raise a couple eyebrows, but surprisingly, no one noticed. Even after walking out into the lot, no one batted an eye when they saw Nora in the stroller. Either they were too busy to really notice, or they didn’t even notice that it was her to begin with.

There were however a few reactions whenever someone caught a whiff of the foul-smelling odor in the air. People would pinch their noses or fan the air in front of their face before walking a little faster, but that was about it. The diapered Latina had half a mind to chew them up and spit them out with her harsh words, but the last thing she wanted to do was draw any attention to herself, so she opted to just suckle on the rubber soother in her mouth. Surprisingly, it was doing a really good job at doing just that, and Nora did find herself calming down a little bit.

“Aw, is my wittle sinker enjoying the ride around the lot?” Dot asked as she peeked over the stroller’s hood to check on the big baby.

“Shut it you shtupid dog, cat, thing.” Nora retorted with a blush on her face, her comebacks sorely lacking due to the Warner sister hitting the nail on the head.

Ignoring the bad insult, Dot continued around the Warner movie lot, making sure to wheel Nora every place she could think of. Pretty soon, the pair ended up right back where they started, and the diapered woman was returned to her office once again.

The second Nora was taken out of the stroller and stood up on her feet again, the older woman took out the pacifier and tossed it in the stroller.

“Well, it’s been fun and all, but I think I’ve spent more than enough time away from my work, so I think it would be best if you were to go.

“But what about the window, and the crib, and…”

“Don’t care, I’ll have it taken care of, goodbye!” Nora interrupted Dot, shoving the Warner sister out of her office and slamming the door behind her before standing upright and wiping the sweat off her brow.

“Oh no you don’t! You’re not getting rid of me that easily!” Dot said from behind the diapered woman, causing her to tense up in fear and even evacuate her bowels for the second time that day, causing the diaper to sag and bulge about halfway to her knees. “Well, it’s a good thing I didn’t change you yet.”

Nora wanted to retch from the disgusting feeling of her own waste crawling against her skin. She’d take the diaper off herself if she could. Hell, she even tried once Dot had her back turned, the young woman doing everything in her power to rip the adhesive strips that kept the diaper together, but they didn’t budge no matter how much she tried.

“Don’t worry baby! Mommy will change your tinky diapee after your num-nums!” The cartoon girl cooed, implying that she knew how much Nora despised being trapped with her own waste.

Scooping the diapered woman up from under her mushy mound, Dot carried Nora over to a highchair that certainly wasn’t there early, placing the Latina woman down rather forcefully and causing a loud squelching noise to resound in the air before locking her charge in with the plastic tray.

As the shivers raced up and down Nora’s spine as she settled into the goopy slop that was in her crinkly undergarment, Dot got to work rummaging through the Latina woman’s office to see if there was any food in there that would suffice for a hungry little baby. Unfortunately, there wasn’t much, and when there was something, it looked so low in carbs that even an anorexic patient wouldn’t gain anything out of it.

Knowing that a growing baby girl who has soiled herself twice was bound to need a lot more food to fill her belly, The Warner sister raced over to the nearest grocer with lightning speed, returning the office and her stinky baby with a plethora of all sorts of baby foods.

“I didn’t really know what to get, so I just got all of them.” Dot told the diapered woman before dumping nearly an entire mountain of jars onto the highchair’s tray.

Despite the selection being so large, all Nora could think when she saw what they all contained was how anyone could even consider serving this to babies. The label might have read steak and potatoes, but there was no way that was true with that color, and even if it was, there was no way it was going to taste as good as the real thing.

Gulping in fear, the diapered woman tried to think of a way out of this. Not just because the selection was atrocious, but because the last thing she wanted was for her impeccable figure to be ruined by some disgusting slop that the young Warner sister probably picked up at some two-bit convenience store.

“You know, I’m actually not that hungry, so I think we can actually skip on the num-nums and-.” The diapered woman started to say, only to be cut off by Dot as the sassy cartoon shoved a big heaping spoonful of mush into Nora’s mouth.

“Aw, don’t be silly! You’re not going to be going anywhere until all of these are gone!”

“A-all of them?” Nora asked as she gulped the first of many spoonful’s down, only to have another shoved down her gullet immediately after.

“Yup! All of them!” Dot reinforced as she pulled the now empty spoon out of Nora’s mouth, dipping it back in the open jar in her hands for the third and final time before popping it right back into the young woman’s mouth.

From there, it was just a constant barrage of feeding from the Warner sister, making sure that there was always a spoonful of healthy baby mush waiting for the big baby as soon as they swallowed. The smelly woman did her best to avoid eating as best as she could, but Dot was always one step ahead of her big baby and was able to get the food in anyways, even if a lot of it did end up more around Nora’s mouth than in it.

After a grueling thirty minutes, more so for Nora, all of the baby food was out of their jars and either inside of her tummy, or on her tummy. It was getting rather close too. By the time the diapered woman finished the last jar, she let out a nasty hiccup and had to put a hand to her mouth just so she didn’t regurgitate what she had just eaten. She didn’t know what was worse, the having it go down, or having it come back up. Both were so fast and left little time in between one another that it was difficult to judge. All Nora knew was that she was going to have to put in a lot of extra effort in the coming week to burn off all this extra weight that she was inevitably going to gain.

Sadly, Dot wasn’t finished with her stinky baby just yet, and while Nora was too busy moaning from the bloated belly she now had, the Warner sister took a gigantic baby bottle filled with milk and popped its nipple right into the Latina woman’s mouth.

“That’s it baby, make sure to drink up all your baba!”

Oddly enough, the diapered woman did just that, and she actually enjoyed it as well. Sure, it did manage to bloat her belly up more and more, but it was a fantastic way to wash down all the baby food that she was forced to eat.

“Aw, looks like someone’s really enjoying her bottle!” Dot pointed out, Nora now holding the bottle on her own and guzzling its contents down as fast as she could, even swinging her legs in the chair as if she were enjoying it. She didn’t even mind the sound of crinkling, or even the squishing of the mess in her diaper, all the older woman was focused on was downing the large drink she was given, and she managed to pull that off within only five minutes.

Finished with the bottle, Dot took the empty container and tossed it to the side with a loud crash before removing the highchair’s tray and lifting Nora out of it and over her shoulder. After a few taps on the back, the diapered woman let out a resounding belch. The suddenness of the indecent reflex made Nora’s turn redder than a tomato as she laid across the animated girl’s shoulder. It was enough to make her wonder what life choices she made that led her to be in this situation, a question that she unfortunately didn’t have the answer to.

“There we go! Wouldn’t want my cute wittle Shnookums to be all backed up no would I!” The Warner sister cooed as she held Nora high in the air, making silly faces and shaking her head left and right at the diapered woman until she got a reaction out of her charge.

Feeling the lividest she had ever felt, Nora felt her anger reach its peak before suddenly dropping down when she realized that she had the perfect solution to this.

Now smiling, the older woman curled her legs up before forcefully kicking them outwards right into Dot’s face.

“Uh-oh!” The diapered woman giggled before pulling back and doing it again. Again, Nora let out a childish giggle before once again curling her legs in and kicking them out against her mommy’s face. It didn’t take long before it just became a barrage of kicking and flailing in the cartoon’s arms, Nora laughing and giggling to her hearts content with every hit.

By the time she was satisfied, The Warner sister’s face looked like it had seen better days before suddenly popping back to its normal state as if nothing had happened at all.

Rather than get angry with her little stinker, Dot just put on a smile and carried Nora over to her crib, hoisting the diapered woman over her shoulder with one hand once they got there and using her other to lower the railing so that it would be easier to put her charge in.

“Alright sweetie, it’s time I put you in a new diaper.” The Warner sister cooed at her stinky charge as she laid Nora down on the Crib’s bedding.

Now that she was out of her mommy’s arms and about to get a change, the diapered woman was much more cooperative and a lot less rambunctious than she just was just a few moments ago.

Taking advantage of this momentary peace, Dot pulled out a new, thicker diaper and started unfolding it. Nora thought it was pointless since the second she was cleaned up and the other diaper was disposed of, she was going to assert her dominance as the C.E.O and kick Dot out. After that, she was going to change into one of the many other spares of clothes that she had laying around and finally get back to work.

As the older woman was thinking about her sweet, sweet freedom, she was brough back to reality when she noticed that something wasn’t right. When she looked down, the diapered woman noticed that the Warner sister was already taping the new diaper up, and she hadn’t even removed the first one yet.

“H-hey! You just put another diaper over the old one!” Nora cried when she saw her mommy applying the final tapes on the new diaper.

“I told you that I was putting you in a new diaper. I never said that I’d be changing the old one.” Dot stated matter-of-factly. She wasn’t one to hold a grudge, but she was definitely the kind of person to get even.

“Maybe you’ll have learned your lesson about not kicking mommy’s face after your nap.” Dot chimed cheerfully as she shut off the lights and closed the blinds on the office, the Warner sister taking her leave immediately after and leaving the double-layered diaper baby all alone in the dark to think about what she had done. At least, that was the intention of leaving Nora all alone.

For the first thirty minutes, the diapered Latina did her best to try and climb her way out of the crib, but each and every time she was thwarted by the bulky diapers between her legs, and so every time she got close, Nora ended up falling back down onto the crib’s padded surface with a crinkly squelch. If not for being over the disgusting sensation, it would have taken the diapered woman a few minutes just to recover from such a high fall. Though, the fact that she was used to it all was even more cause for alarm, but she would deal with that when the time came. For now, she just had to focus on getting out of that crib, and getting even with her self-proclaimed mommy.

After an hour of trying and failing to get out of the crib, Nora grumbled to herself and just accepted her fate for now. It was clear that she wasn’t going to be getting out of there anytime soon, at least not without the help of Dot and her unbelievable strength.

Taking a deep breath, the diapered woman let out a sigh of defeat and laid down, wrapping the blanket around her body and nestling her head on the pillow until she was nice and comfortable. She thought that was going to be awhile before she actually fell asleep, but it turned out that all she needed to do was close her eyes and she drifted off into dreamland. Guess she must have been more tired than she thought.

A few hours later, Nora woke up on her own, sitting up in her rancid smelling diaper and greeting her office with a long hearty yawn. It had been ages since the young woman had such a good rest, and now that she had, it felt like she could do anything, even make her way out of the God forsaken crib once and for all.

With that in mind, the diapered Latina got to her feet. A little wobbly at first, but it didn’t take more than a second for Nora to compose and steady herself. Once she did, the young woman squatted down and jumped up as high as she could, grabbing onto the bars in front of her as tightly as she could before starting to shimmy her way up.

Not even five seconds later, Nora reached the top of the crib and had half of her body dangling over it. She looked out at the office space as if it were some lush green field that she could roam around in. Though it was only for a few hours at most, the time the diapered woman had spent with her self-proclaimed mommy felt like years. Now was her chance to be free once again and get back to doing what she worked so hard to do.

Just as she swung her leg over the top of the crib though, a thought occurred to the young woman. Sure, she could get out and back to her old life right now, but when she thought about all the paperwork and other things that she was going to have to do, it disgusted her, more than the stinky diaper she was currently wearing.

In fact, Nora was so repulsed by the thought that she pulled her leg back over and let herself fall back down into the crib with a loud crinkly squelch that resounded throughout the room. While the diapered Latina still thought that her messy diaper wasn’t the most sanitary, she had to admit that it actually felt rather nice between her legs. So nice in fact that as she felt it spreading around her privates, the young woman couldn’t help but let out a relived sigh before looking around the crib for her pacifier.

Upon finding the rubber soother, Nora swiftly picked it up and held up to her mouth for a moment. After a brief moment of considering what she was doing was the right choice, she cast away whatever preconceived notions she had about all this and popped the pacifier in her mouth, the young woman giving it a few suckles before falling onto her back and letting out a few childish giggles.

“Sounds like someone’s up from their nappy wappy!” Dot cooed as she walked in the office. The Warner sister expected to find her little rug rat in the middle of an escape attempt or something sinister, but when she saw that Nora was rolling happily in the crib and sucking on a pacifier, her eyes went wide and shot out of her face, complete with the wacky and zany sounds one would expect to follow with such a ludicrous expression.

When Nora realized that Dot had walked back into the office, she looked up at the cartoon for a brief moment before going back to being the happy baby she was.

“Um, are you okay? Did you hit your head in the middle of an escape attempt and now you think you’re actually a baby?” Dot questioned, making sure that this wasn’t some sort of gag or trick to get her to release the diapered woman. 

“Not at all. I’ve realized that all work and now play really does make one dull. I didn’t realize it at first, but after having been forced to take a break from work, I realize that it really is all just a bunch of corporate hoo-ha and that I needn’t bother myself with such mundane tasks. And… I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day like this.” Nora stuttered at the end, admitting to Dot that she actually enjoyed the baby treatment she was being given.

Absolutely ecstatic to hear that, Dot revved up her legs and ran at full speed over to her diapered baby girl, halting right in front of the crib just before impact before elongating her arms to pick the stinky baby out of there and into her arms.

“Aw, I knew you’d come around to it! Oh, I just have so much planned for us! First, I’ll show you off to more of the city. Then, I’ll take you to go eat some good nummies at WcDonald’s, I think maybe even let Hello Nurse babysit you for a bit, and…” Dot was gonna prattle on all day, but Nora made sure to put a lid on the Warner sister’s mouth before she talked the diapered woman into her senior years when she would actually need diapers.

“How about we start small. Let’s say, on the weekend?” Nora suggested before the Warner sister made good on those suggestions on public appearances. The lot was one thing, but to go out where the general masses were might have been a bit much, at least for the time being.

“Oh alright. Anything for you my little stinker!” Dot cooed before giving the Latina woman a big hug, a hug that was actually reciprocated by the diapered woman, one of genuine warmth and not one of hatred and around her throat. It just goes to show that no matter now much you work, there’s always time to take a break and relax.


End file.
